The new begining
by Angel's Evil
Summary: Weird things are happening to the ppgs because of a erased pass and the rrbs are back too starting chaos will love somehow bloom between them. I know this summary sucks but it's my first time writing a story so please read and this will also have some drama.
1. Epilogue

Me: this is my first story so don't be harsh on the reviews

Butch: yeah because everyone knows that she's going to suck at this

Bubbles: don't be mean

Butch: shut up stupid puff

Buttercup: don't talk to her like that

Blossom: SHUT UP (everyone stops talking) thanks

Me: thank you Blossom can you do the disclaimer

Blossom: sure Writer404 does not own us or the ruffs and not anyone from the Powerpuff girl show but she does own her own oc's

No one p.o.v

"Tag your it" a little girl with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes said as she ran away from her sister. She had five other sisters first was Marissa with cotton candy pink eyes and silky red velvet hair. Then Aurora (I know sleeping beauty) she had chocolate brown hair and purple eyes after that was the girl who name is, Serena. The fourth girl was Tera her eyes were a match with her tangerine hair next was a girl that also had a matching hair and eyes of the color gold her name Ember. Last was the youngest Ramona she had sky blue eyes and sunny blonde hair. After about 30 minutes of playing tag the sky turned dark and thunder filled the air the girls screamed "Marissa lets go inside it's too dark and I'm scared" Ramona said soon after they heard a call " girls it's time to come inside and go to bed" . They ran inside got dress for sleep and there mother told them a story and soon they fell asleep letting darkness consume them. What they didn't know is their mother was crying. "Rikitai promise me you will take them somewhere safe where they will not be found by the one who shall not be named". A man with silver hair and eyes emerged from the shadow "of course cousin" she simply said "no I trust you just let me give them this" she held up six necklaces with a gem tied to each pink, purple, green, orange, yellow and blue. "It's not much but it is just so I can watch over them now it's time to erase their memory "with that she erased their memories and the girls were carried off into a vortex that sent them into another world.

Me: it's just explaining so please stick through another chapter the next one will be real bye and read another one


	2. 12 years later

Me: I'm back again

Brick: Oh no!

Me: what it's bad that I'm back ( raise eyebrow ) anyway I bet you think Aurora is Bunny since I don't want you guys confused I'll tell you she is one of my oc's

Bella: which is me

Me: since Blossom did the disclaimer last time it will now b-

Brick: NO!

Me: yes or I'll make Blossom fall for someone else

Brick: fine Writer404 does not own us the puffs or anyone from their show but her own oc's

Blossom p.o.v

I wake up to hear the oh so annoying sound of my alarm school is starting today and I hate it I don't even need it last year the teachers were literally on their knees asking me to do any time of activity that involve brains. I don't know what happen to me I used to love school as Blossom Utonium leader of the Powerpuff girls now I hate it. I am 17 I live with my adopted dad Prof. Utonium and my sisters I know what you're thinking didn't he make us. The answer is no when we were 5 he adopted us played in the lab and BOOM! We became the PPGS he came up with the whole story everyone knows because are hair and eyes but it's not all fake the experiment we messed with had all the stuff he said in the story of how we were so called "made".

"GIRLS GET UP ITS TIME FOR BREAKFEAST FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" that was the Prof. I guess it's time to get dress now. "COMING" somehow me and my sisters say that in perfect sink even though we have separate rooms now.

I ditched the big red bow long ago its smaller now and instead of high pony tail it's in the middle and my hair is below my butt. Now it doesn't really matter what I'm wearing so let's skip that part I go down stairs to be welcomed by the smell of eggs and bacon. And soon my other sisters come out my brown haired sister Bella then Buttercup my orange haired Blaire they're the three tomboys then its my golden one Basil and somehow youngest Bubbles. "I hate going to new schools" Bubbles said we change schools a lot.

"That's what you get when you girls keep causing um… trouble" the professor said you see we kind of get in a lot of fights "he was looking at my a*s in my opinion he was asking for it" Bella said we just all nodded in response.

For some reason I felt kind of weird you see when we were little the orphanage found us on the door step but it's not that when they found us we couldn't remember anything not even are names. Days later the professor adopted us and named us after our personalities.

I was first to talk to him Bubbles cause her attitude Buttercup cause it's a nice flower Bella because she seemed to like music Blaire is because she is the fastest Basil because well she picked it for herself.

Bubbles p.o.v

After breakfast we said are quick goodbyes and flew to school "how do you think this school is going to be like" I heard Basil ask "probably like the other sh*t a*s schools we've been to" Blaire replied "They are pretty bad aren't they" Buttercup said with a smirk after about an eternity we finally made it to the gates. We went to the office and got our schedules we had all classes together but one "time for homeroom" I said we all sigh but at least we can communicate when we were 9 we found out we can talk to each other with our minds but only each other no one else. We went to our first class science his name is nice name we went in to introduce ourselves. Here we go again let us see what happens this year.

Brick p.o.v

I was in science class and where chose today to say there are new students. "If you will introduce yourselves" my eyes widen. "I'm Blossom, Bella, Buttercup, Blaire, Basil, Bubbles". You have no freak in idea how shocked I am we haven't seen our counterparts in twelve years and yes I said WE me and my brothers are here counterpart once again sees counterpart. I smirked this is going to be so much fun revenge time.

Me: this was chapter two oh and here are the counter parts

RED: PURPLE: GREEN: BLUE:

Blossom Bella Buttercup Bubbles

Brick Banner Butch Boomer

ORANGE: YELLOW:

Blaire Basil

Blaine Blake


	3. the new school

**Me: I'm back miss me I forgot to thank bitternessbitesback for reviewing my story and spoilsuggaprincess for putting me as a favorite you both are completely awesome you have no idea how happy you made me**

**Blaire: is this going anywhere (look around bored)**

**Me: ok it's Bella turn to do the disclaimer**

**Bella: ok I don't want to be here so lets get this over with Writer404 does not I repeat NOT own the ppg and rrb or anyone from their story but she own her oc's like me**

**Me: thank you**

**Bella: yeah yeah whatever**

**Blaire: I'm bored on with the story**

**Me: that's my line well um…. On with the story then**

Blake p.o.v

I was jut sitting at my desk being as bored as ever when the teacher says we will have new students and I look up only to see Basil my counter part and her sisters or should I say the new students." Well class I expect you to be nice to these girls and as for you girls it says you cause quite the trouble at your other schools" trouble aren't they you know hero's and a hero doesn't cause trouble they're well good.

Then in the perfect sink they said, " Why teach you insult us" do they do that a lot? "So um where do we sit" my counter part asked and unfortunately my brothers and I have empty seats in front of us. She looks so different now then when we were kids but the fact she is the one who killed me two times makes my blood just boil. I want revenge and I know that my brothers do too.

Buttercup

This is the new school it looks awful and the worst part is the rowdyruffs are here this is going to be really really 'fun'.

########################LUNCH TIME##################################

"So girls how do you like your day in this more than perfectly perfect school" Bella said with sarcasm just pouring from her mouth. " Oh joyous sister of mine it is going just swell it is so delightful here I can't believe my eyes" Bubbles said in the same tone we all stared at each other for the longest time before we all started laughing.

"What's so funny Butterbutt " it was a voice from behind me I didn't even have to turn around to know who it is "What do you want Butch".

He put his hand over his heart "I'm hurt I can't just see you because I want to"

"No you can't" he is so annoying to be honest he is handsome but still annoying.

_"HELP ME"_

That was Blaire trying to get away from her counterpart she was talking to us through mind reading its cool we can even share dreams.

_"Busy here" Bella said_

We could really use the bell right about now RING RING RING speak of the devil saved by the bell my prayers were answered. "Catch ya later puff" gosh stupid ruff "whatever" then he's finally gone thank god. " Thank god he's gone " Bella said wow I was just thinking that oh I forgot we can put up mind barriers from each other so you know. " I thought I would have to kill myself to get him to leave" very annoyed Bubbles said with that we were out of the lunchroom.

Butch p.o.v

We were in the hallway spying on the puffs man they grew up to be smokin but an enemy is an enemy even if they're hot. Anyways we are right now spying on them oh wait the pink one is goanna say something "ok girls time to go to class" then it was silent they all laughed I saw my purple brother Banner raise a eyebrow.

"Yeah right come on let's leave," the orange puff Blaire I think said still laughing since when did they skip school and to my surprise they left of course we followed.

So far they went to the skate park (mostly Buttercup, Blaire, and Bella) then the roller rink and now the park maybe we should leave nothing is really going on " AHHHHH" what was that I look at the girls.

Bella p.o.v

"AHHHHH" my sisters and me screamed in pain it hurt so much I was on my knees it was like my mind was splitting in two. What's happening to us this has been going on for weeks god someone help me, us it hurts so much there was a warm feeling in my chest I looked over to my sisters and saw a glow in the middle of their chest it was coming from the necklaces we had when the orphanage found us. Basil saw what I was looking at and Blossom saw what she was looking at and her eyes widened.

"THE NECKLACESES" with only those words we all tried to take them off even but they wouldn't even when I used my super strength what is this made of Antidote X.

"Blossom it wont come off" I was really at the edge pf panic right about now come on just make it stop this hurts worst then when we fought HIM.

"Someone make it stop" Bubbles cried out but no tears she doesn't cry a lot anymore it was just her voice that made her sound like it but anyways it stopped and the pain was gone as if it never happened "Awaken" a whispered voice said this is getting a little freaky.

"O-okay school is about over let's go home and then tell the Prof about this so he can take some test or something" how could I not sense this before someone is here and its no human.

_"Someone is here and it seems like has been for a while"_

They all nod and we leave home something very strange is happening but if a villain from Townville behind this I will beat them with no second thoughts at all.

**Me: Chapter 3 how'd you like it I beg of you people to review so I can see if I'm good, bad, need to do better but anyways rea-**

**Ppg and Rrb: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: hey that's my line wait a minute you guys aren't supposed to be here! What are you doing here?**

**Blaine: We wanted to come because you never let us do this**

**Me: that is because-**

**Ppg and Rrb: NO ONE CARES! BYE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**Me: Hey you know what forget it what they said bye**


	4. THEY'RE STAYING

**Me: Hey I'm back it has been a long time since I updated so sorry I was going into a (sigh) depressed mood because not a lot of people are reviewing me but I decided do it for the ones who do and I was thinking of making a second story but I will still continue this one. The problem is I don't know what type so this time you pick what type so I need lots of reviews so I can count here are the choices.**

**Angels (boys, girls, or both)**

**Vampires (girls, boys are both)**

**Monsters**

**Sibling (don't think wrong it's boy and girls ruff and puff)**

**Rock stars**

**Thieves that have powers vs. cops kids (inspired by The phantom sisters)**

**Obsessed Boys**

**Those are your seven choices and as for the disclaimer (looks at Banner)**

**Banner: NO!**

**Me: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Banner: OKAY JUST SHUT UP! Writer404 does not own anyone from the PPG show bye done.**

**Me: I forgot you could pick between PPG or PPGZ NOW ON WITH THE STORY YIPEE!**

Blossom p.o.v

AWAKEN who was that she keeps saying something about awaken what's that even suppose to mean maybe the Professor can find out, and Bella said someone was watching us could it be the ruffs maybe. I need to find out what is going on there is something strange about these necklaces and I know that voice from somewhere before but where.

B_lossom p.o.v flashback_

_"AAHHH"_

_My HEAD what's going on AWAKEN. What who is that? Get out of my head leave my sisters and me alone!_

_AWAKEN YOU MUST REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!_

_I took a look at sister they didn't seem to be handling it any better than I was but then Basil was staring at something it was glowing I looked at the others there's was glowing to my eyes widen._

_"THE NECKLACES" my sisters and me pulled and pulled but we just couldn't get it off not even Buttercup. My sisters were saying something but I wasn't listening I just wanted the necklace off then like magic it stopped as if we were imagining the pain even existed._

_Flashback end_

There has to be something it's almost like I know whomever the voice belongs to like we're connected the same way Bubbles, Buttercup, Blaire, Basil, Bella and me have a connection. My thoughts were interrupted by my youngest sister "Hello Earth to Blossom" I stared at her for a second to pull my thoughts behind me for now. "What wrong Bubbles" she just looked at me as if deciding to ask if I was okay are call a doctor because of how long I spaced out. "Well" she began finally making up her mind "I was asking you do you think the Professor will be able to find out what's going on". To be honest I don't know if he can but I smiled and nodded she had hope that I haven't seen in her eyes for years I just couldn't take this away from her. You see being a hero has it's cost you can't think that because you are one your whole life will be nice and happy we learned this when we were 7 that's how we became what they call 'troubled children' but we still are hero's. If anything being a hero might be the worst thing ever but you do it because you can't stand the innocent hurt. Let's put that behind us we are at the door right now about to come in.

"Blossom there is seven people in the house" Bella informs she can sense people but that's not her special ability we all learned to sense. "Whoever else in there has powers" Blaire told us I should tell you what we can sense so you know. Well you know Bella sense people, Blaire sense powers, Buttercup strength with physical and powers, Basil can sense lies, Bubbles danger, and me I can sense your weakness."Hey Bubbles is the people dangerous" she shook her head "Okay then let's go in" I told them but when we got in I sure wasn't happy on who the six extra people were.

"WHAT ARE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS DOING HERE" my sisters and I yelled at the Professor "Now girls be calm now" he said "HOW CAN WE ARE WORST ENEMIES ARE SITTING IN OUR HOUSE AND YOU'RE TELLING US TO BE CALM" Buttercup shouted at the professor.

"Look girls the boys will live here with us each girl will share a room with the other girl now you see the mayor wants us to keep a eye on them and insist they stay here with us now the mayor is a very smart ma-"

*BEEP*** ***BEEP* *BEEP*

That was the hotline ringing "I'll get it " Basil said she picked up the phone we waited for the news of the trouble she came back. "Well" Buttercup said with the hurry up gesture which she can do because we grew back into a regular human form like we use to have before the lab accident. Basil did an anime sweat drop "He needs help opening his pickle jar" we all looked at the Prof. as he face palmed.

"You know what girls" he began "the mayor may not be the brightest person by the is still the mayor so the boys are staying" I saw my counterpart smirk at me I just scoffed in return he tried to flirt with me at lunch.

"You know what this will be me and the girls perfect time to do our girls sleepover because knowing Blossom she wouldn't let us sleep in pairs of two with them in the house" Bubbles implied she's right it may be two in the same room but I still don't think it's safe because the boys are here. "See girls Bubbles has the right idea now get dress it is getting late," The Professor said we just grabbed are pajamas and went to the guest room since it's like the biggest room in the house other than the lab and it has a flat screen TV it also has two big beds big enough for three people to fit on each. WE all ended meeting each other in the room after grabbing a few electronic and movies.

Buttercup wore a T-shirt with sweat pants her hair was still in its bangs cover right eye hair curve in style she was followed by Bubbles wearing a plain blue night gown with her hair in two low pony tails which she only does when she goes to sleep now it's hair down clip in the back when its day. Then Basil came instead having her curly hair down as it usual is she put it in a bun her broche not on leaving her bangs to slightly cover her right eye she wore long yellow tang top with black pajama tights. Bella came a few minutes later her bangs in there usual brush to the right eye but unlike Buttercup it doesn't cover the eye it goes just slightly above she wore a dark purple tang top and black shorts her straight hair that reaches above her butt is down like always she hates it up. Finally Blaire came her hair wavy hair down she would have it in a low braid during day with strand that she put out from both sides and bangs like Bella she has the same length hair as Bc it goes below her breast tonight she wore connected tank and shorts orange and white stripes. Last is me you know how I look but when I go to sleep pony tail turns from middle to low I wore red pajama what's it called well it goes down to your knees and I had a long black shirt that says love in the middle it takes so long to get dress in this house three bathrooms but know there is an extra six so thirteen people live here now. It was pretty fun doing this we played games talked watched a movie it was the most fun I had in a long time but too bad we had to sleep.

No one p.o.v

It was night everyone was sleeping soundly but six teenage boys in the Utonium house hold.

"Hey Brick what are we going to do about the girls" Boomer asked curiously "At first I thought we should get revenge but they are pretty hot so I maybe this time we should just see what happen I guess" Brick replied

"If you ask me I think Blaire is smokin hot" Blaine commented aloud they all laughed then they heard a scream of complete and utter pain. The Professor ran in the boys room knowing they were in the same as each other because they are not used of the house" Is everyone in here alright" he asked they all nodded "Hey Professor what's going on" the screams continued the Professor paled it was his girls he ran to the room they were in the boys looked at each other and with a silent nod agreed to see what's going on. They ran to the girl's room with the Professor there eyes widen in horror. There they saw the Powerpuff girls screaming clutching to their heads squirming and screaming they have never seen this happen before it actually pained them to see the girls like that the girls now were talking in there sleep.

"GET OUT OF OUR HEAD"

"LEAVE US ALONE"

"WHO ARE YOU"

That is what they said something was happening to them "GIRLS WAKE UP" the Professor screamed he was panicking what's going on to my poor girls he thought. He was going to shake them awake if he had to an invisible force suddenly pulled him back. Morning came the screaming stopped Bubbles was the first to wake the Professor ran to her and gave her great big hug soon after the others woke up panting from the dream they had. "Oh girls are you alright what happen" the Professor asked "We will but they have to leave first" Buttercup told the Professor he forgot the boys were even there "That's cold Butterbabe but hey I was just leaving" Butch said she rolled her eyes Boomer said he'd make breakfast and the others followed so they can go ahead and eat.

"Wow! How do we begin to talk about this" Bella sighed hands in her face to think "Professor we keep having these nightmares along with this big head ache thing" Basil told him. "We think it has something to do with the necklaces the ones we had when we were found" Buttercup added unsure "In the dream there's this women" Bubbles told him "We always ask her stuff but all she says is awaken but this time when we asked who is she, she said, she said," Blaire sighed not wanting to finish. "Girls what did she say" the Professor asked in a kind fatherly gentle voice Blossom eyes narrowed still so unsure but she answered "The women said that she's are mother".

**Me: This is Chapter 4 my longest oh review about the new story thing here is your list again all of it is romance between ruff and puff traditional pairing**

**Angels (boys, girls, or both)**

**Vampires (girls, boys are both)**

**Monsters**

**Sibling (don't think wrong it's boy and girls ruff and puff)**

**Rock stars**

**Thieves that have powers vs. cops kids (inspired by The phantom sisters)**

**Obsessed Boys**

**And remember tell me if you want PPG or PPGZ read and review and also put what I should do next bye now see you next time!**


	5. Dream and future

**Me: I'm sorry T_T not a lot of people review and I've been so depressed but I decided to come back instead of leaving forever **

**Buttercup: WRONG CHOICE!**

**Me: *whimper* don't be mean or I will KILL YOU NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW! Please**

**Buttercup: I will sheesh bipolar much! Writer404 does not own anyone from the show got it now read the stupid story**

**Me: just so you know it is not stupid oh and here are reminders of your choices so review and read carefully so you can review the whole thing.**

**PPG or PPGZ pick choices below remember you want PPG or PPGZ**

**Angels (boys, girls, or both)**

**Vampires (girls, boys are both)**

**Monsters**

**Sibling (don't think wrong its boy and girls ruff and puff)**

**Rock stars (now you can pick if you want it girls boy or both)**

**Thieves that have powers vs. cop's kids (inspired by the phantom sisters)**

**Obsessed Boys**

**Now story time on with it HEHEHE!**

No one's p.o.v

The girls were talking to the Professor as the boys waited outside Boomer was cooking Blake watched TV Butch, Banner, and Blaine had a pancake eating contest eating constantly while Boomer made fresh batches Brick played with his food thinking about the night before.

"Hey you bunch of pigs save some food for the girls, Professor and well me" Boomer exclaimed "Oh Boomer you just want us to save some so you can give it to your precious Bubbles" Blaine said voice getting higher at precious Boomer blushed "S-shut up" he can hear them snickering behind him. Brick continued playing with his food _what happen yesterday what was that ….that force field that didn't allow us to get to the girls Brick thought. _Just then the girls came out of the room still in the cloths they went to sleep in.

"Hello boys we were about to go to the lab so I can do a test on the girls would you like to join us" the professor said while the girls went down to the lab waiting for him the boys replied sure and followed him down where they joined the girls.

"So Prof. how does this go again" Blaire questioned "Oh! Excellent question but first we need a volunteer on who will be hooked on the machine" the professor replied " I 'll do it " volunteered Blossom "I am the oldest anyways" she was honestly scared she didn't want to know but at the same she did this might be her mother.

"Ok this is how it goes I will put Blossom on the table bed strap her down and put in a liquid to make her sleep and put the same liquid into the others since 'the dream' only happenwhen your all are sleeping. Then you will connect eachohter in the dream the bed Blossom lays on will connect to her dream and show it on the the screen where me and the boys watch what happens if the person sending these dreams is evil we will be alerted immediately " the Prof. informed "now let's begin".

Blossom was strapped and the boys inserted the liquid into the girls and slowly the girls fell asleep.

RING RING RING RING.

"Hello"

"Yes this is Professor Utonium"

"OH MY I'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY"

"Boys something come up I already explained everything you need to know I'll be back in 1 hour I called the school saying you're sick see you later." The professor left in a hurry. "Guys look at the screen" Blake said.

**On the screen **

"Hello" Blossom voice echoed "Basil, Bubbles, Bella, Buttercup, Blaire" "sup" Bella appeared "hello Blossom" Bubbles voice sang as she came into view. "Hey Bloss, Bubs, B" BC said (B is Bella nickname) "Bl is in the house and she came with Bai" a voice said then came Blaire and Basil (Bl is Blaire Bai is Basil)."Well looks like your all here my daughters" there stood a women her face was covered but you can tell that she was very sad by the sound of her voice it was as if a dear loved one has died.

"I always wanted you to live peacefully but I have seen the future he is after you and you will have no chance against him if you do not awaken soon" there _'mother' _said

"Who" Bella demanded "who is after us"

"Bella" Blossom said in her leader voices giving her a warning

"No its okay I can only show you what will happen" she said and disappeared.

**Outside the screen**

The boys were watching the girls on the screen worried about the girls they loved it's true that at first they wanted revenge but quickly fell for their female versions constantly thinking about them all the time.

Brick saw Blossom struggle on the restrains then minutes later the girls broke out in fits of whimpers and cries the boys tried to calm them.

_What's going on they were fine a minute ago the boys thought at the same time_

They looked at the screen again to see what was causing them to act this way.

**On the screen again**

"This is what the future has in hold" the women yelled but she was seen nowhere in sight.

The sky was a dark shade of crimson red buildings were crushed blood was seen everywhere a man was on the ground lab coat torn painted with blood he had a deep slash through his body "PROFESSOR".

BOOM

A loud explosion was heard they ran towards the sound when they got their they couldn't believe what they were looking at.

They were staring at their supposedly future self Basil saw herself on the floor lifeless cuts and bruises all over and her throat was slashed blood was gushing out from all places. Blossom future self had a hole deep through her chest Buttercup had burn marks on her face she was bruised and her neck was snapped. Bubbles looked much like the professor but she also had a deep gash in her forehead there was so much blood on her you wouldn't even be able to tell she was the blue puff. When you see Blaire you can tell every bone in her body was completely broken then last was Bella her entire body was burn so bad you could barely identify the body.

Meanwhile the ruffs watched the whole thing with horrid looks on their face" AH NO YOU MUST WAKE UP HE'S BREAKING IN THE TELAPATIC COMUNICATION AHH" they heard from the women in the dream the girls started squirming and screaming.

**With Brick and Blossom**

"Blossom calm down" suddenly a flash of light came from the screen which means something evil is there now. His eyes widen "Come on Bloss wake up please wake up" he was worried "please" he nuzzled her neck he whispered softly again "please wake up".

**With Boomer and Bubbles**

"Bubbles come on you got to wake up" he was scared that something happens to _his_ little Bubbles he was much easier at calming people down. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her cheek.

**With Butch and Buttercup**

"Come on Butters wake up your supposed to be the strongest you know how weak you look" he couldn't stand seeing her like this he picked her up and hugged her tight "come on please" he said his face buried in the crook of her neck.

**With Blake and Basil**

He was in deep panic he didn't know what to do so h picked her up and whispered all the sweet things he could think of "come on be strong fight it and wake up just wake up please I beg you wake up" he said holding on to her tighter.

**With Banner and Bella**

"Come on Bella you got to wake up" she was in his arm she lightly kissed her lips "I need you to wake up for me please just open your eyes" she stopped struggling but was panting only instead "come on wake up you can do it" he whispered.

**With Blaine and Blaire**

"Hey wake up" he said lightly shacking her she was twitching and he tightly hugged her "Blaire you got to wake up don't let that dark whatever thing get to you just wake up for me" he said and kissed her nose.

As if god granted his their wishes the girls woke up and the Professor had just returned this was the start of how everything got really weird.

Me: Read my children read and review my story MWHAHA! Well bye now


	6. WHAT!

Me: Hi! I'm back not a lot of people reviewed and not a lot have said what I should do for my next story so please review on those and I would like to thank crown172 and MusicLife22 for actually listening to when I said that now excuse me (walks and find Butch sleeping on the couch and shakes head) GET UP STUPID AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Butch: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls off couch) WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID BI- (gets tazed) AHH**

**Me: I AM NOT STUPID NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER OR**

**Butch: or what**

**Me: I'll make Bc fall for another guy I am already setting up for a date**

**Butch: (face pale) Writer404 doesn't own anything I have to go now BC BUTTERS BUTTERCUP**

**Me: (snickers) enjoy the story!**

Blaire p.o.v

After we woke up I found myself in Blaine's arms "What's going on Blaine if you don't let me go right now or I will make you feel pain in places you didn't even know you had" "All that's just cold" he said with a smirk. The door bell rang and I wiggled myself out of his arms and opened the door the girls followed behind except Bella I opened the door "Professor where were you" Bubbles exclaimed from behind me Yeah weren't you suppose to watch Basil said. "You guys didn't know but he left when it started" "Ahhh Bella don't sneak up on us like that" Bc yelled, "Is it me or did I just hear the great strong Buttercup Utonium scream" Bella said while smirking "no you didn't" Buttercup said and sticked her tough out.

We all laughed it reminded me of the good old days but Basil, Bella and I stayed in another country fighting a monkey named Jomo Momo who happens to be Mojo's cousin, so when 3 extra boys were made by mojo it ended up being our counterparts so he sent them to Jomo's. We stayed with the Prof. mom but when she died in her sleep when we were six we went back to the place where we got our powers but there is still much more than that to all of our story we tell the Professor everything but there are secrets we have so dark that we don't even tell him. But hey we all still live the stupid lives of a miserable super hero I hate how everyone think its great but IT SUCKS. I lost the only childhood that I remember we couldn't even have a simple birthday because of villains constantly attacking us but hey it's not like we can do anything about it it's just what we are.

(_Thought)_

"Hey Blaire something wrong your spacing out"

"_I'm fine Butters just thinking of the good old days and how they are so bad now you know life sucks" I said._

"_Tell me about it" she replied_

"Look girls" the professor said taking Buttercup and I out of our mind chat "when you girls were in the dream the court called you see because of your awful behavior at school they don't think" he paused. He let out a heavy sigh " because you are hero's and act this way they think it's because of me and I have to do a custody battle if I win I keep you girls but if I don't you will be put in foster care".

Me: SOOO SORRY! Had to cut this chapter short but isn't it sad the Professor might have the girls taken away from him poor him well review I take random reviews too BYE BYE! I will also make the next chapter longer see ya!


	7. Aurthor Note Read it!

**Me: This is going to be an author chapter I'm thinking about deleting this story so I need you all to tell me if I should keep it open are delete you can send a PM or review if you want. Those who don't want to tell me I need at least 6 reviews about the story.**

**My PPG and RRB: Don't make her close if she doesn't we'll make the original Puffs and Ruffs kiss! **

**Original PPG and RRB: YEAH! Wait what!**

**Me: But I have made a choice for my second story it will be called ****Broken**** it's not in the choices I gave you all not a lot of people reviewed on it so I made my own decision. So check the story out and while I do this I should tell you about the PPG and RRB looks and how they act. So if you want to read the new story read and remember to review for this story to keep open or not bye.**


	8. No power and New power

**Me: Hey I didn't get six reviews but I got five so close enough. Now I keep my promises so here you go (nods at my oc they nod back)**

**Bella: Hey Blossom, Brick can you stand in front of each other same for Bubbles and Buttercup can you stand in front of your counterparts.**

**(They do it)**

**Basil: now close your eyes please**

**Buttercup: Why should we?**

**Me: I'll answer this one guys (clears throat) DO IT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU!**

**Butch: Fine god crazy much**

**Me: Thank you runs in my family:)**

**(Rolls his eyes then close it purples get behind the reds, yellow behind blue, orange behind green' they push them making them kiss they pull away all blush)**

**Greens: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Blaire: Writer404 (now Nikki) owns nothing bye (runs away)**

**Me: enjoy! (In background AHHHH Bella: OH MY GOD BUTTERCUP WHEN DID YOU GET THAT CHAINSAW)**

No one p.o.v

"They can't do that" Blossom yelled "we'll be 18 next year don't we have any type of say in this" the professor looked at her with sad eyes "Blossom I'm sorry but because your heroes of Townville they won't let you even when you turn 18" he said. "Fine I'm going to pay are old friend mayor a visit who's with me" Buttercup said she looked at the girls and they nodded using the power of flying and super speed they went to the mayor's office. When they got there they saw the mayor sitting in his office staring at the wooden birds that went up and down pecking at water Blaire clears her throat and that's when he looked up and noticed the girls.

"Why hello powerpuff girl's nice to see you all I was just going to call I can't seem to find my pickle jar" he said.

"Mayor" Basil said

"Yes"

"Your sitting on your pickle jar"

He looked under himself and saw the pickle jar "OH MY THANK YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS YOU SAVED THE DAY" they rolled their eyes "Whatever let's cut the bull" Bella said "we heard you want to take custody from the professor" she told him. "My yes I did say that didn't I" he put a hand on his chin "well girls I can't allow you to stay with him any longer not when you act like this I'm truly sorry but there is nothing you can do about it" he told them. "Fine" Blossom said, "then we refuse to protect Townville" Miss Bellum who heard the whole thing pitched in "girls I'm sure you don't mean that" she questioned. Bubbles shook her head "sorry Mayor, Miss Bellum but we're dead serious" she told them Miss Bellum was shocked she has never seen Bubbles the sweetest puff so serious.

"Then girl's I'm afraid we will have to take your powers away" Miss Bellum told them.

Twenty minutes later at the Utonium house hold

Everyone was lying on the couch watching TV well everyone except Professor Utonium he was at the doorway pacing back and forth _maybe I shouldn't of told them_ he thought. "Relax Prof. U" Banner told him. "Yeah Banners right they'll be back plus all of your walking is giving me headache" Butch added just then the door opened and out came the girls.

"Any food left I'm starved" Bella asked "I'll make you something" Basil answered, "Hey anything good on" Buttercup questioned, "who wants to join me for a quick run" Blaire asked, "does anyone know where I put my brush" Blossom said, "Hey guys how's your morning" Bubbles chirped.

The boys gave them a confused stare "Hey guys what happened at the mayor's" Blake asked "nothing big we just get to stay with the Professor not protect Townville and lost our powers" Blaire answered "nothing important" she told them sarcastically. All the boys stared at their counterpart with wide eyes "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY" they yelled in unison and that is how counterpart started an argument with counterpart it finally stopped when all the lights shut off.

When the lights turned back on Princess Morebucks, GangGreenGang, Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, and The Amobea Boys were in front of them ready to fight. Princess Morebucks smiled her sickening smile "we heard from a little bird that the Powerpuff girls became the powerless girls" she told them "so we thought we should pay our favorite group a nice warm visit" Sedusa finished with a vicious smile. Right after she said that they attacked the girls could only hide and doge from the attack while the boys fought the Professor found away to sneak in the lab to find something that will be able to hurt these villains. When he came The Amobea for once did something right as a villain and knocked him out "PROFESSOR" the girls yelled out to their father.

Each boy turned around to see what happen but since they were distracted each villain used that to their advantaged and manage to hurt them enough where they couldn't get up. Sedusa wrapped her hair around their necks choking the girls "What should we do about this guy" Bossman asked pointing to the Professor "kill him I want The Perfect Blossom Utonium see her little daddy die" Princess replied. Bossman was about to shoot when "NO" Blossom yelled, fire shot out of her hand "AHH" Sedusa released them "WHY YOU BRAT" she looked at the girls and baked away frighten of what she was seeing.

Blossom's body was engulfed in flames Bella had sparks of electricity coming from her body chunks of earth floated around Buttercup and the ground was cracked underneath. Blaire had wind fiercely around her it was like a tornado spears of ice were created out of no where and surrounded Basil but they were pointed at the villain intruders every sink was bursting out water which went to Bubbles and formed tentacles thrashing around wildly. But what was really scary is that their eyes were closed but when it opened their natural eye color was gone replaced with pitch black even the pupil was black they stared around angrily and in a demon like voice they yelled.

"DON'T"

"YOU"

"EVEN"

"DARE"

"TOUCH"

"HIM"

**Me: Uh oh some villains are in trouble now any ways the PPG and RRB were suppose to join us but they're kind of busy.**

**(In the back)**

**Butch: COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU**

**Blaine: NEVER! YOU CAN NEVER CATCH US HE HE!**

**Me: '-' so yeah well review see you next time BYE BYE!**


	9. Awaken!

**Me: Hey sorry that I was gone but for so long but, something is wrong with me! I haven't been inspired by anything lately! Well I need a few more people for my story so if somebody will give me some characters I might use them.**

**Blake: Whatever! Nikki doesn't own anything (Nikki is her fake name) no scroll down and read the god damn story!**

**Me: Oh! I haven't been inspired lately so this won't be a very long chapter.**

No one's p.o.v

The ground was violently shacking, lightning pierced the air, the winds were thrashing violently, flames shot out from under the earth, and at the same time streets were flooding, icebergs appeared from nowhere people everywhere were panicking. It was a truly horrid sight to see, and the very cause of this destruction lied in the Utonium household.

A dark force field covered a house, this house was far worst then any of the houses outside, the force field around it was made for no one inside to escape.

**In the Utonium house**

The six teenage heroines who were known as the protectors of Townsville were filled with darkness their eyes were pitch black. The room was stating to flood causing professor Utonium Butch, Boomer, Brick, Banner, Blaine, Blake to slip back into consciousness "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE" Butch yelled. Brick got up and ran towards Sedusa and pinned her to the wall "what's going on" he demanded she didn't answer she was to scared to say anything. "Brick" Boomer said "what" he growled "you might want to turn around". He turned around and saw his counterpart she was engulfed in flames but it didn't appear to hurt her, the once bright aura was dark, maybe even darker than Hims. "Girls! Stop it" screamed the Professor _"They won't listen to you" _a voice screamed threw all the chaos a shimmer of light flowed and out came a beautiful woman. The woman had long beautiful black hair and her eyes were rainbow colors "I was afraid this would happen" she said "what do you mean you were afraid this would happen" Banner demanded. "They awakened" she told them "but maybe I can calm them down" "What are you waiting for" Blaine rushed, the woman rolled her eyes. "Girls" she yelled "think about your friends, this town you worked so hard to protect".

The woman went on about the things they worked on protecting and loving when they heard the boys yelp out in pain each were caught by their counterparts element. "Brick", "Boomer", Butch", "Banner", "Blaine", "Blake" the girls whispered their counterpart name Blossom fire went out, the rocks floating around Buttercup disappeared, Bella's lightning and Blaire's wind stopped and Bubbles water tentacles, and Basil ice spears fell to the ground. The barrier around the house vanished and the intruders quickly made an escape the professor looked at his daughters each of their eye colors started coming back "professor" Bubbles whispered. "Guys they don't look to good" Banner informed and just seconds later the girls fell, as their counterparts quickly caught them.

Unknown p.o.v

So they have finally awakened, it's about time "Guards, pack me supplies where going to take a journey to earth". Soon my children, you will be mine!

**Me: Hope you liked it and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes bye!**


End file.
